One Tony too many
by Lightningtrance256
Summary: The title won't make sense until the hospital scene, sorry. On second thought, I probably shouldn't have told you there WAS  hospital scene, too late. Tony's POV mostly, switches to Sarah or Toni sometimes. Oh wait, you don't know who they are... Whoops.
1. Chapter 1

Something was definitely wrong.

Tony could tell from the moment he woke up today. He had a gut feeling today was going to be bad. He would not have thought it could be this horrible.

It couldn't be true, Tony would not believe it, it was not true. He had been best friends with Jedidiah since they were eleven. Their parents had sent them to the same boarding school, where they shared a room for two years. They had gone to the same college, been in the same fraternity house, they even lived right next to each other in D.C. Tony was the best man at Jedidiah's wedding, he had met the wife- Sasha- before Jedidiah's parents. Tony was there when both Antonella and Sarah were born; Tony was the godfather of both of the girls. I guess the word god was no longer in that sentence. How could both Jedidiah and Sasha be dead? Tony just got the letter in the mail, the death certificate of his best friend. Tony could not be happier that everyone else was not in the squadroom. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. The only other people who knew Jedidiah were Abby and Kate. Ruling out Kate, Tony went downstairs to talk to Abby. To his dismay, McGee was down there, checking up on evidence. Tony made up an excuse and told McGee that Gibbs wanted him, pronto.

After Tony was sure McGee had left, Abby looked at him almost curiously, she knew something was wrong. Tony handed her the letter, he had been holding the letter tightly. As Abby read it, her eyes started to water. Looking up at Tony, he was already there. Abby gave him the biggest hug she's probably ever given someone, this must have been the worst for Tony. He confirmed her suspicion when he wrapped his arms around her neck, and sobbed into her lab coat. He was probably crying for ten minutes before he let go of Abby, asked for the note back, thanked her, and left. Reluctantly, Abby asked when the funeral was. Tony told her two weeks, only to be interrupted by Ziva, who obviously wondered what was in two weeks. Making a joke, she asked if it was Tony's therapy session, Tony just answered with a simple "Yeah, sure." and left quickly.

Ziva could tell something was wrong, but let it slide, asking Abby what she had found. Abby snapped awake, and went through all she had found, ignoring Ziva's later question of why her jacket was so wet.

The rest of Tony's day was just a haze. He kept getting off track, earning several headslaps from Gibbs. Reaching the point where Gibbs asked if he wanted to skip out on this one. To Gibbs' surprise, Tony said yes, and headed up to the director's office. 


	2. Dissapointment

Okay, I want to point out this story is going to take a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very long time. So if you have that much patience, keep reading. It will be a good story.

I also want to thank my friend who came up with the name. Pixie Star Fire.

*Flash Forward (slightly)*

Tony couldn't believe it, how was not invited to the funeral? Apparently only family members could attend, HA! Tony was the closest thing Jedidiah ever had for family until he was married. Not to mention the girls were being sent to their aunt in China, as far away from Tony as possible. He was to have no contact with teem, this was a nightmare. He went home early to collect some things before Jedidiah's apartment before is went up for rent. Tony walked through the house, ending up at Antonella and Sarah's bedroom door. He opened the door, and walked into the pink and purple room. The girl's favorite colors were splashed all over the wall. Antonella's, red, blue, and green. Sarah's, blue, white, and black. Ton laid back on the bottom bunk of the bed, sinking his head into the soft, black and white pillows. There he sat, and cried

*tear

Sorry its so short, the next chapter is skipping ahead to two years later. I can NOT fit that in one chapter. 


	3. Odd Reunion

Okay, this is about two years later. Just clearing some stuff up. Thanks for the reviews, and that's about it.

Another day, another dead body. How could being a federal agent get boring? Cases were just getting easier, this one had been open-close. The wife had murdered her lover when he threatened to tell her husband about their affair, and it had only taken two days.  
Tony sat down at his computer to play a video game, when an email popped up. That was weird, who sent him emails at 23:30? It was labeled *DC Medical Institute, that couldn't be a good thing. Tony knew he looked worried, because McGee asked if something was wrong. Tony was sure Ziva made some comment that was intended to mock him, but Tony didn't hear it. The letter read "A patient at the DCMI has labeled you her next-of-kin" The patient's name read "Tony D.N." Dad! Tony almost screamed out, but he didn't luckily. What could have happened? He was about to leave when his work phone started to ring. Tony picked it up, and heard his dad at the other end.

"Dad, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"What do you mean, of course I'm okay. Now what happened to you? I got an email saying you-"

"Wait, there's nothing wrong with me. I just got an email saying you were in the-"

"Junior, I got the same email. I'm not hurt, I thought you were."

"But if it's not me, and it's not you. Then what other Tony..." Then it dawned on him. The email said HER next-of-kin.

"Dad, I have to go. Just forget about the email, I'll sort it out."

Then Tony rushed out of the building without out a word, leaving his teammates only to stare at each other.

Tony arrived at the hospital just before visiting hours were closed. HE skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs. The woman let him in even though he wasn't supposed to be there this late. He burst open the door and saw her lying there, sleeping. Sarah was in a cot next to the bed. Tony walked over to his little girl, but not before Sarah punched him in the spine. Tony screamed in pain, and turned around to hold her down. She was screaming and kicking at him, which had to wake Antonella up. Then she calmed Sarah down, and Sarah gave one more punch to Tony right in the nose before going to hug her sister.

"What was that for?" Tony screamed

"You can't blame her for being angry, you left us to rot because you couldn't handle a couple of kids. You're the reason I'm here now!"  



	4. The last short chapter don't quote me

I do enjoy a good cliffhanger, don't you? Actually, it was 0:00 and I have a lot to do. Good news! I got my laptop back. No more writing on the computer! Bad news: my hard drive was erased. bottom line, I have to redo my research paper. I am trying to write as often as possible, but I can't always write super long chapters. So even though I like critique, I would appreciate no comments on short chapters. Especially when I tell you the chapter is going to be short *COUGH COUGH*

Well, It's science class, and I'm bored. So I wanted to tell you something weird/funny. I was telling my kinda-dyslexic friend about NCIS, and she couldn't get the name right. So one time, she asked me if CSI was my favorite show (she usually says NCSI). So I got to copy one of Tony's lines!

Okay then, I think that's it... ONWARD WE GO!

"What do you mean? I have no custody over you."

Tony was trying not to yell. He knew Sarah liked to make things dramatic. Too late; Sarah swung at him again, stopped by Antonella.

"Sarah, I think he's telling the truth." Antonella whispered.  
"Ella, I am truly sorry for what happened to you." Tony continued, "I had no control over this. After your parents died, you were given to the custody of your aunt. I couldn't do a thing."  
"Tony," Sarah looked puzzled as she said this, "We don't have an aunt. Dad had no siblings and Mom had two younger brothers. We were sent to an orphanage because you didn't want to take care of us."  
"What? no no no, I love you guys. You know that, don't you?"  
"Tony." Antonella was yawning every other word; The poor girl must be exhausted.  
"Tony, I don't know what to think anymore. If you really loved us that much, why didn't you at least try to contact us? You didn't even go to the funeral."  
"Your Dad's parents wouldn't let me in. They said it was family only, so I wasn't allowed."  
"But you are family, at least you were." Sarah was using her 'smaller than a mouse' voice.  
"I think of you as family, too. So who have you been staying with?"  
The girls exchanged a glance, this couldn't be good.  
"No where," Sarah finally answered, "We've been living in an orphanage. Well, until about two days ago when Charles tried to kill us with a-"  
"Wait, someone tried to kill you? How- Wha- Why?"  
"I don't know," Sarah lied, "He just came after us with a gun,"

By now, Antonella was in deep sleep. Tony sat down next to her and lifted Sarah- who was trying really hard not to cry- up onto his lap. He rubbed his finger against her back in little circles; Just like her father used to do.

"But- but he shot Toni in the arm. We tried to run, but he caught us."

Sarah was hugging Tony by this point. He figured it was for the best not to talk about it anymore. He could see it was hard for Sarah to talk right now. It was getting late, and Sarah soon fell asleep. Tony brought the cot over closer to the bed and lied down, letting Sarah rest her head on his chest. This moment just felt perfect to Tony, he had a piece of what he had lost, and he fell asleep smiling.

**Again, sorry it's so short. I've been doing my research paper, and I have shows this weekend. So, the director thinks we have no social life. BTW, I have a surprise in store...it's down farther. You can read it if you want, but there are slight spoilers.

The man who tried to kill them will return, and he's not after them.

So yeah, that's it... REVIEW! 


	5. Confusion

Okay, What is your definition of long? honestly, your driving me crazy. I know the chapters are short, I told you that. But I am done with the play, and grade's close this week. So starting today, I will have more free time to write.

**Disclaimer: I guess I have to say I don't own NCIS, I wish I did. NCIS is under the great care of THE ONE, THE ONLY, BELLISARIO! he's awesome.

10:00. Abby was bouncing around her lab like a the energizer bunny. Ziva was having second thoughts about the Caf-Pow! but gave it to Abby anyway.

"Have you run the petty officer's prints yet?"  
"I sure did, Ziva, and you believe what I found!"

Ziva raised her eyebrows as Abby waited for her to guess. After twenty seconds, Ziva got impatient.

"Well? What did you find?"

Abby smiled and started things on her computer.

"Our petty officer,"

A picture cam up of a dead body. Then focused on the head,

"had an impressive amount of splinters,"  
"We found a woodshed in the backyard."  
"And guess what else?"  
"Abby, I am not going to guess."

Abby frowned, she liked playing guessing games. Tony would have guessed, wait a minute,

"Where's Tony, I haven't seen him all day."  
"Abby, I do not know where Tony is. Can we please get back to the case?"  
"Aren't you worried something happened to him? He's never this late for work."

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~| AWKWARD MOMENT! |~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

"Abby, the case? Please? Tony can take care of himself."  
"Fine. His wife,"

Abby brought up a photo taken at the petty officer's house. She focused in on a picture on the fireplace mantel. It was a team picture.

"Plays baseball every weekend with her friends."

There was Abby's famous smile. Ziva whipped out her phone to call Gibbs, and rushed out of the room. Meanwhile, Abby took out her phone and called Tony.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Abby and Tony's phone conversation \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tony: Hey Abs, can you tell Gibbs I'm not going to be in today? Just tell him I'm home sick, I'm kinda busy.

Abby: Doing what? You're definitely not sick. What could be so important to skip work?

Tony: Toni.

Abby: What? That doesn't make any sense. You still have your vacation days, why would you-

Tony: No Abs, Toni. Ella and Sarah, you remember them?

Abs: Yeah but- I thought they-

Tony: So did I. They were sent to an orphanage, Abby. Someone tried to kill them, Toni's in the hospital right now.

Abs: Oh my god, Is she okay? How-

Tony: Yeah, she's fine. She got skimmed with a bullet in the arm. I'm gonna take her home today. Just tell Gibbs I'm sick, Okay? Please?

Abby: Sure, but Tony-

Tony: You wanna stop by tonight? I'm sure they'd love to see you again.

Abby: Yeah, I'll be there at eighteen hundred. Tony-

Tony: Hey, I gotta go, Abs. Sarah's waking up. I wanna be there when she does, bye.

Abby: See ya later Tony.

_END OF CONVERSATION_

Abby put down the phone, her eyes widened. Tony had seemed so calm on the phone, Abby wondered how. She knew how much Tony loved the girls, and this didn't seem like him to be so calm at a time like this. Then again, it was exactly like him to completely ignore what was right in front of him, physically and emotionally. I mean, he didn't even notice half of what people say to him. He didn't even notice if someone loved him, more than he knew. He doesn't notice that she loves him, yet he loves her and she doesn't notice. I guess that's how it's meant to be between them. Abby would definitely go over after work was done, she might even leave early to get them some presents. Sarah and Ella love presents, especially ones that had to do with NCIS cases. They used to be so fascinated with the stories Tony told them about the criminals they had put away. The girls favorite superhero had been L.J. Gibbs, with his super senses telling him what the truth was. Abby laughed remembering this, when she noticed Tim in the doorway. He watched her laughing from the doorway, it made him smile. Then he remembered why he was here.

"Hey, Abby. You okay?"

Abby know Tim asked that everyday, but there was something different in his voice today.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tim. Why do you ask? Something wrong?"

"Well, yeah. There's no music on. There'e always music on. It's starting to grow on me."

Abby laughed at the thought of Tim liking her music. He was totally making that up.

"Yeah right, what's the real reason?"

Abby could see right through him, Tim was a terrible liar. Maybe he could just stall her.

"You got anything from the crime scene?"

"Ziva just came to ask me that. Now stop changing the subject and tell me what's wrong!"

He couldn't lie to Abby, he had no choice.

"Can you find a hospital record for me? D.C. national hospital, just for the past few days."

"Why?"

Abby knew something was up, this had nothing to do with the case. Tim's tone of voice spoke for him. Needless, Abby went over to her computer and started to type away. Completely breaking the password in seconds, she brought up records from the last three days. One of them definitely caught her eye. She knew Tony was at the hospital with Sarah and Ella, but something wasn't right about the record. It said-

"Tony's in the hospital? Wait, the time's not right. We were at work then, Tony didn't leave until..."

"Until what?"

Tim sighed, he was gonna have to tell her the whole story now.

"Tony got an email last night about an hour before we were allowed to leave. The email was from the D.C. national hospital, and it must have been bad. Tony looked paler then pale. He got a call about a minute later from a pay phone in New York. I think it may have been a friend of his Dad's. I mean, what other Tony DiNozzo is there? Right?"

"Tim! Breathe already! Tony's okay, that's a good thing. Besides, it's only a skimmed bullet."

Abby looked around for the records today. She found something that might calm Tim down. Then she realized what she had just said.

"Abby, how did you know that?"

"Oh, it was on the record. You must have not seen it."

Abby turned straight back to her computer, hoping Tim wouldn't ask any more questions. Then she found a way to distract him.

"Look, this says he just checked out. That's a good thing. Why don't you go tell Gibbs that Tony won't be in today?"

And with that, Abby shooed Timmy out of her lab, and got ready to go home. There were a few things she wanted to pick up before she went to Tony's...

*** Whadda ya think? long enough? FEEDBACK PLEASE! and jenny, no reading until over my shoulder in class... k?*** 


	6. Author's note

Hello, thank you for all of the reviews. I'm sorry to say that I won't be writing for a while. Something just came up, and I can't think about much right now,

-Lightningtrance256 


	7. Im sorry

I am sorry, due to a plaerising issue, I don't really feel comfterable posting my stories on here anymore. Im extremely sorry, You guys have been a reat inspiration to me as a writer.

-Lightningtrance256 (Lauren)


End file.
